


Fathers' Day

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [50]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fathers' Day, M/M, Peter is Tony and Stephen's adopted son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Tony and Stephen's first Fathers' Day, from the same verse as the Christmas stories.





	Fathers' Day

Tony sat up startled, as another ferocious storm began, the third of that week. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone, already one in the afternoon. He checked the baby monitor, it had been turned off and unplugged. He sighed and shook his head as he tried to remember what day it was. It was Sunday. Just an ordinary Sunday. He yawned as he pulled on his t-shirt and shorts and wandered through the house until he found Stephen on the couch, fast asleep, with Peter snoring lightly on his chest. He leaned down over them and pressed a kiss to Stephen's forehead and smiled gently at him as his eyes flickered open.

"Happy Fathers' Day, Tony." Stephen whispered, and they both froze as Peter shifted and made a tiny sound, then snuggled closer against Stephen's chest and went back to sleep.

"Happy Fathers' Day, Stephen. Thank you for letting me sleep."

Stephen rolled his eyes at him and nodded at the table, then drifted off to sleep again.

Tony walked over to the table and found a mug, with an envelope leaning against it. He sat down and picked up the envelope, then stared at the mug for a long moment. "World's Best Dad." He glanced over at Stephen, who let out a deep rumbling snore; then he opened the envelope, and began to read.

 

Tony-

I know it's really just a Hallmark holiday, but I want to tell you how proud of you I am, and today is as good as any other. I know you have days when you worry, when you wonder if you could become your father. I know you won't.

Tony lifted his eyes away from the letter and found Stephen watching him. He tried to smile, but couldn't and went back to reading.

I know because I know how much you love Peter, I see it every day in the way you look at him when he is asleep, or sitting in his high chair shaking his head at you as you try to feed him. It's the same look. It's the same way you look at me when you think I don't know. It's nothing magical, I see you in the mirror, or the window. I just know. I know you love us. I didn't know your father, but I know you, I know already what a good father you are, even if you have doubts. I don't. I don't ever doubt your love, Tony.

Happy first Fathers' Day, love. Now, go make some coffee, so you can tinker on whatever it is you were trying to work out in your head last night. I know how it gets to you when you are stuck on something.

I love you, and I know Peter thinks you hung the moon.

-Stephen

 

Tony replaced the letter in the envelope carefully, then looked back up at Stephen and swore as tears welled up in his eyes then whispered, "I love you, too." He picked up the mug and walked into the kitchen to make coffee.


End file.
